L'idéal
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: La vie n'est pas un conte de fées. Je n'ai plus quinze ans, attendre le prince charmant à mon âge, c'est terriblement niais. Il serait temps que je me réveille et que j'oublie mes rêves d'enfant. Entre le bonheur et la facilité, mon coeur balance. Mais pourquoi donc les hommes que j'aime se sentent toujours obligés de s'excuser de partager mes sentiments ?
1. Sortie de prison

Aujourd'hui, je m'essaie à un nouveau fandom. Oui, Professeur Layton, jeu qui d'adore littéralement. Pour le contexte, cette fic se passe une quinzaine d'années avec le jeu numéro 3 : Le Destin Perdu. Elle contient d'ailleurs des spoils de ce jeu, et aussi du 4 : L'appel du Spectre. Pour ceux n'y ayant pas joué (c'est possible, je suppose ?), faites attention !

Bonne lecture ! (ou pas :p)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Sortie de prison**

_J'avais toujours pensé que je l'attendrais…Que je serais là, pour lui, à sa sortie. Que je serais la première personne qu'il verrait en passant les portes de la prison. _

_Je rêvais de me précipiter vers lui, comme dans les romans d'amour que j'aime lire. Je lui aurais sauté au cou, il aurait laissé tomber sa valise pour m'enlacer, et nous nous serions embrassés, parce que rien d'autre que nous deux n'aurait eu d'importance à ce moment-là._

_A cette époque, je rêvais au prince charmant. Clive était mon idéal._

_ Flora, à quoi tu rêves ?

La jeune femme leva la tête, interrompue dans ses réflexions. Elle rejeta ses épais cheveux bouclés en arrière d'un mouvement élégant et tira la langue à Luke.

_ Rien que ne te regarde, impertinent !

_ Franchement, ma vieille, à trente ans, tu devrais arrêter ce genre de trucs !

_ Je ne suis pas vieille ! Et je n'ai pas encore trente ans !

_ Luke, mon garçon, on ne parle pas de son âge à une lady…

Le professeur Layton inclina son chapeau sur sa tête, de ce mouvement qui lui était si familier, pour appuyer ses paroles. Luke eut l'air gêné et rit nerveusement.

_ Désolé, Hershel, c'était juste pour la taquiner…

_ Dire que je me suis déplacée à Misthallery exprès pour vous voir, toi et ta petite famille ! Je suis mal payée de ma gentillesse…

_ T'inquiète pas Flora ! S'exclama Arianna en riant. Oublie ce goujat, moi, je suis ravie de te voir ! Et les petites, aussi…

Les deux jumelles des époux Triton gazouillaient joyeusement dans leurs chaises hautes. Flora fondit.

_ Oooh, je suis moi aussi tellement ravie de vous voir ! Oublions les hommes et leurs machisme, ils ne servent à rien !

_ Hé ! Fit Luke.

_ Ne penses-tu pas l'avoir cherché, mon garçon ? Se moqua gentiment Hershel.

_ Je suis un incompris, ô monde cruel…

Tout ce petit monde rit de bon cœur. Arianna consulta la pendule murale.

_ Oh, ciel ! J'ai oublié mon rôti. Il va être brûlé !

Elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la cuisine. Luke déboucha une bouteille de vin.

_ J'ai aussi invité Corvus à ce repas, au fait, déclara-t-il. Il a réussi à se libérer un moment. Aha, depuis qu'il est maire, il n'a plus une minute à lui.

Layton sourit largement.

_ Il est loin le temps où ce garçon était le chef du gang du marché noir…Il en a fait, du chemin !

Flora fit une moue agacée et se leva sèchement pour rejoindre la cuisine sans un mot.

_ Ben, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'étonna Luke.

Son ancien mentor haussa les épaules pour signifier son ignorance. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée carillonna alors, les distrayant de l'étrange comportement de Flora. Luke se décida à aller ouvrir et accueillit Corvus avec chaleur.

**…**

_ Les hommes sont des imbéciles, grommela Flora en s'adossant au frigo.

_ Comme si tu ne le savais pas, depuis le temps ! S'exclama Arianna en riant.

_ J'en ai assez qu'ils essaient sans cesse de me pousser dans les bras de Corvus, poursuivit la belle brune. Je leur ai déjà dit maintes et maintes fois que je ne suis pas attirée par lui, c'est mal de leur part de donner de faux espoirs à ce pauvre garçon !

Arianna passa un gant de cuisine pour retirer le plat bouillant du four.

_ Ils essaient juste…dit-elle en hésitant. Que tu le…remarque…Corvus t'ai…

_ N'en rajoute pas, par pitié ! S'exclama Flora en se massant les tempes.

La rouquine obéit et se tut, posant son rôti sur le plan de travail pour le découper.

_ Parlons d'autre chose, hasarda-t-elle. Tout se passe bien pour toi ? Ta nouvelle classe n'est pas trop dure à supporter ?

_ Oh non, ils sont gentils, répondit Flora.

La jeune femme s'anima, ravie de parler de son travail. Elle était désormais professeur d'histoire à l'université Gresseheller et s'y épanouissait.

_ Les étudiants de fac n'ont rien à voir avec ces petits impertinents de collégiens, poursuivit-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de jouer les gendarmes à chaque minute, et les débats que je lance parfois sont très intéressants. Ils ont des remarques très pertinentes. Franchement, je les adore !

_ Tant mieux, alors ! Se réjouit son amie. C'est vrai que la classe de quatrième que tu avais eu la dernière fois ne t'avait pas franchement plu…

_ Pas du tout, même.

Gentiment, Flora ouvrit le frigo et sortit le plat contenant la salade d'accompagnement qu'Arianna avait préparée un peu plus tôt. Des voix animées provenaient du salon où les hommes discutaient. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et le bout de son pied commença à tapoter nerveusement sur le carrelage.

_ Du calme, murmura Arianna. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

_ Mais avec tout ça, je ne sais plus du tout comment réagir avec Corvus ! S'étrangla la brune. Je commence même à avoir la trouille de le croiser. Alors, passer tout un repas avec lui…

_ Il faut que tu fasses comme d'habitude. Ne change pas ton comportement, ce serait louche. En plus, Hershel et Luke seraient trop content de constater que tu perds tes moyens en sa présence. Ce serait une merveilleuse occasion pour eux de clamer à tout venant qu'ils avaient encore eu raison.

_ Ah ça, certainement pas ! Je vais leur montrer, moi, que je peux gérer ma vie toute seule ! Ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

Carrant les épaules, Flora s'empara du rôti désormais découpé et se dirigea vers le salon d'un pas conquérant.

_ Et voilà le repas pour ces messieurs affamés ! Clama-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse. Bonjour Corvus, comment vas-tu ?

Arianna leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé. Contrairement à ce qu'Hershel et Luke pensait, Flora n'avait jamais été une jeune fille soumise. Timide certes, et très sage, mais jamais soumise. Elle avait toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait, qu'ils soient d'accord ou non, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui allait changer…Arianna prit la salade que son amie avait abandonnée là et suivit son chemin.

**…**

_ Aaah, j'ai bien mangé…

Luke s'appuya de tout son poids sur le dossier de sa chaise, un air béat au visage. Flora releva le nez de son verre d'eau, les yeux rieurs.

_ Les choses ne changent pas, mon petit Luke…Tu es toujours un goinfre !

_ Je ne suis pas un goinfre, répliqua le jeune homme. Je suis un gourmet.

Prise d'un brusque fou rire, Arianna s'étouffa avec sa dernière bouchée de pain. Assis à côté d'elle, Corvus lui tapota obligeamment le dos.

_ Reste avec nous, dit-il en riant. Et quand à toi, Luke, n'essaie pas de tuer ta femme ou le commissaire Jakes risque de te tomber dessus…

Luke éclata de rire.

_ Je l'attends, ton commissaire !

_ De toute façon, il ne peut plus arrêter Luke maintenant qu'il est à la retraite…commenta Layton.

_ Bah, son fils a pris la relève !

_ Oh, je serais curieux de voir les méthodes qu'il utilise…

Le professeur toucha son chapeau et posa délicatement ses couverts sur son assiette. Arianna se leva en battant des mains.

_ Puisque tout le monde a fini de manger, Luke va tout ramasser et faire la vaisselle. Allez, allez, du nerf chéri !

_ Hé ? Sursauta le « chéri ». Comment ça, je vais faire la vaisselle ? Pourquoi ? !

_ Parce que tu me l'as promis, mon amour…roucoula Arianna. Et que je n'ai pas l'intention de servir de femme de ménage tout le temps…Je dois aussi aller faire manger les petites. Elles dorment encore, mais plus pour longtemps.

_ Bon, d'accord…marmonna Luke en se levant sans conviction.

Comme si ses filles voulaient lui donner raison, des pleurs de bébé retentirent de la chambre d'enfants. Arianna leva un doigt en l'air.

_ Tiens. Je ne l'avais pas dit. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de tout…

_ Puis-je t'aider ? Lui demanda Hershel.

Le professeur était littéralement sous le charme des jumelles et ne perdait jamais une occasion de s'occuper d'elles. N'ayant jamais eu d'enfants lui-même, il profitait des enfants de son ancien apprenti pour jouer les papis gâteaux.

_ Bien sûr ! Accepta la jolie rousse de bon cœur.

Le duo spécial bébé s'éclipsa en bavardant. Luke avait disparu dans la cuisine. Flora pâlit en constatant qu'elle était seule avec Corvus : était-ce une machination prévue à l'avance ? Non, Arianna n'aurait pas osé…

_ J'aime toujours autant venir chez Luke et Arianna…

La jeune femme se tourna vers Corvus, qui l'observait avec un sourire un peu trop tendre à son goût. Elle se raidit instinctivement en se rappelant les mots d'Arianna.

_ M-moi aussi…bafouilla-t-elle. Luke est mon meilleur ami, et…j'adore Arianna…Et les petites aussi.

_ C'est une jolie famille.

_ Oui, oui…

_ Ne sois pas aussi stressée, lança monsieur le maire avec un sourire charmeur. Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais !

_ Je ne suis pas stressée ! S'indigna Flora. Enfin si, mais…j'ai besoin de ma cigarette…

Elle se leva d'un bond et fila dans le jardin des Triton. Rapidement, elle sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma. La première bouffée de nicotine la fit soupirer de soulagement. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle n'avait pas fumé et le manque s'était fait de plus en plus grandissant. Flora déplorait de s'être laissée prendre à ce piège mais elle ne pouvait désormais plus s'en passer.

_ Tiens, je savais pas que tu fumais.

Flora maudit le dieu - quel qu'il fut - qui s'acharnait à mettre Corvus sur son chemin. Oh, elle ne détestait pas le pauvre garçon, bien au contraire, mais elle ignorait comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments sans le blesser. Elle ne s'était encore jamais trouvée dans cette situation. Tous les hommes qu'elle avait rejetés jusqu'à maintenant étaient plus ou moins des inconnus, pas des amis proches. Elle aurait préféré que cette situation n'arrive jamais, qu'ils continuent à être de simples amis.

_ Oui, ça…m'arrive, répondit-elle avec réticence. Euh…tu en veux une ?

_ Ouaip, accepta Corvus.

Flora lui tendit une cigarette et le briquet, et Corvus l'alluma avec l'aisance que procurait l'habitude. La brune avait l'œil en général, et constatait que son ami devait lui aussi être un fumeur de longue date. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu fumé chez les Triton…mais à bien y réfléchir, elle aussi éviter de fumer chez ses amis. Elle répugnait de casser l'image de lady qu'ils avaient d'elle, même si elle savait pertinemment que la réalité était toute autre.

_ Flora…

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Corvus. Celui-ci avait prononcé son prénom, et la regardait avec un sourire charmeur, celui qu'il utilisait pour se mettre dans la poche les contribuables féminines de sa commune. Elle se sentit frissonner face à ce sourire.

_ Oui ?

_ T'sais, il fallait que je te parle, depuis un moment. Ça tombe bien, que les autres soient occupés ailleurs…

La bouche de Flora s'assécha brutalement et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade : le moment était venu ? Elle n'avait qu'une envie, prendre la fuite pour ne pas subir cette conversation qui la terrorisait, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle devrait se confronter à Corvus un jour ou l'autre. Autant le faire maintenant…

_ Je…t'écoute ?

_ En fait, ça fait longtemps que je voulais t'en parler…Mais je suppose que t'es au courant, sinon, t'aurais pas fais constamment en sorte de jamais te retrouver seule avec moi.

Flora rougit violemment et détourna le regard. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas regarder Corvus en face.

_ Je…

_ S'il te plaît, Flora, laisse-moi finir. Je n'aurais plus le courage, sinon.

_ D…

_ Voilà, Flora, il faut que tu saches. Ça me hante. Je t'aime Flora, je voulais vraiment, vraiment te le dire. Je suis fou de toi.

La jeune femme tira une nouvelle bouffée de cigarettes, les mains tremblantes.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde ? Demanda-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Corvus se contenta d'un sourire doux.

_ T'inquiète pas, Flo. Je sais que tu partages pas mes sentiments…

_ Alors, pourquoi…pourquoi tu me le dis ? S'écria-t-elle, mortifiée. Ça t'amuse de me mettre dans l'embarras ? !

_ Quoi ? S'affola le jeune homme. Mais pas du tout, voyons !

_ Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, Corvus, poursuivit Flora d'une voix tremblante, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi…J'aime quelqu'un d'autre !

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle prononçait ces derniers mots.

_ Tu aimes qui ? S'exclama le maire, estomaqué.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Flora parlait d'un éventuel amour. Jamais pourtant elle n'avait semblé s'intéresser à personne. Cependant…les hommes qui la courtisaient étaient toujours rejetés, rien que pour ça, il aurait dû s'en douter. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? !

_ Eh, Flo, ça me regarde pas tout ça, poursuivit-il d'une voix plus douce. Mais rassure-toi, je te demande rien. Je voulais juste que tu saches ce que tu ressens. Et puis, bon, j'espère un peu quand même ! Ajouta-t-il en riant. Maintenant que tu sais de façon claire, peut-être que tu pourrais y réfléchir, non ? Moi, en tout cas, je t'attendrais.

_ Non ! Se récria Flora. Ce n'est pas la peine de m'attendre ! Ne gâche pas ta vie pour rien, ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! Je n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un d'autre que l'homme que j'aime !

Corvus poussa un soupir.

_ Il en a de la chance…

_ Désolée !

Elle jeta sa cigarette à peine entamée au sol et se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison, retenant de toutes ses forces ses sanglots. Cette conversation avait réveillée en elle toute l'amertume de sa situation.

Si Corvus savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas deviner. Personne ne le pouvait…

**…**

_ Merci de l'invitation.

Flora embrassa Arianna, puis Luke avec un joyeux sourire. Elle chatouilla le menton de Florine et Clara qui dormaient dans les bras de leur papa.

_ Je ne veux pas les déranger, dit-elle avec tendresse. Elles sont si mignonnes. A la prochaine fois, mes amours, j'ai été très heureuse de vous revoir.

_ Nous aussi, Flora, répondit Luke. Reviens vite nous voir.

_ Promis !

Hershel prit la place de la jeune femme pour lui aussi dire au revoir au jeune couple. Corvus se tenait un peu en retrait, l'air gêné. Flora prenait soigneusement soin d'éviter son regard.

_ Corvus…bafouilla-t-elle.

_ A bientôt, Flora.

_ Oui, au revoir.

Hershel et Flora partirent - ils étaient venus ensemble dans la Laytonmobile, qui tenait encore le coup malgré les années - et repartirent à Londres. Si Hershel vivait toujours dans son bureau, éternel célibataire, Flora avait acheté un petit appartement où elle vivait depuis quelques années. Il la déposa et dînèrent tous les deux avant qu'Hershel ne rentre chez lui.

La nuit, Flora eut beaucoup de mal à dormir. Le lendemain était un jour spécial, un jour qui allait changer sa vie. Quand elle finit par enfin s'endormir, son sommeil fut agité et peuplé de rêves étranges dans lesquels le visage d'un bel homme brun revenait sans cesse.

**…**

_ Waaaah…je ressemble à un zombie…

Flora s'examina devant son miroir avec dégoût. Elle prit une brosse pour aplatir la jungle qu'étaient devenue ses cheveux avant d'abandonner, exaspérée.

_ Ma grande, tu vieillis, nota-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Elle laissa tomber la brosse dans le lavabo et s'étira, faisant craquer ses articulations.

_ Bon, je vais me remplir l'estomac. J'ai faiiiim…

La jeune femme se traîna jusqu'à sa petite cuisine/salle à manger et se versa un bol de céréales et un verre de jus d'orange. En regardant l'heure, elle s'étrangla à moitié.

_ Oh, bon sang, mais…je suis en retard ! !

Rapidement, elle avala quelques bouchées et but son verre d'une traite avant de filer à la douche. Elle se débarbouilla vite fait et passa beaucoup plus de temps devant son miroir pour se faire belle. Elle enfila une robe qu'elle ne portait que rarement et se coiffa très soigneusement, ajoutant même une belle barrette en forme de fleurs pour parfaire le tout. Le résultat final lui parut satisfaisant.

_ Bon, souffla-t-elle. Courage, ma fille. Stresse pas. Tout va bien se passer…

Elle fit quelques exercices de respiration et se décida enfin à sortir.

C'était le grand jour.

**…**

Un grincement abominable accompagna l'ouverture du portail, à croire qu'il n'était jamais huilé. Flora se redressa vivement de sa voiture, à laquelle elle était appuyée, serrant les anses de son sac à main comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Le grand jour, le grand moment. Tout cela pouvait paraître cliché pour n'importe quel badaud passant par là, mais la jeune femme avait attendu quinze ans, et n'avait jamais perdu sa nature romantique. Luke lui disait souvent qu'elle aurait du se mettre à l'écriture de ces niaiseries qu'elle aimait tant, qu'elle aurait sûrement du succès. Cet idiot ne comprenait rien. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait…

_ Clive…

Un homme de grande taille sortit de la prison, une veste bleue fanée sur le dos. Il échangea quelques mots avec le policier qui l'avait fait sortir, qui lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de refermer le portail. Tremblante, Flora se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers l'homme qui commençait à s'éloigner sans un regard autour de lui.

Comme s'il était sûr que personne ne l'attendrait. Le cœur de la brune se brisa devant cette constatation. Ne pensait-il donc pas à elle ?

_ Clive !

L'homme sursauta et leva la tête. Un expression de franche surprise s'étala sur son visage fatigué alors qu'il reconnaissait la jeune femme qui s'avançait vers lui.

_ Flora ? T'es vraiment là ?

Celle-ci s'arrêta en face de lui. Timidement, elle enroula une de ses boucles autour de son doigt.

_ Oui…Pour de vrai. Je te l'avais dit, de toute façon…

_ Je pensais pas que tu serais vraiment là.

_ Je te l'avais dit, répéta Flora d'une voix faible.

_ Ouais. Ben…salut.

_ Salut.

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que Flora se décide à bouger un peu les choses.

_ Tu as…un endroit où dormir ?

_ Non. Je vais prendre une chambre dans un hôtel pas cher, ça suffira pour…un moment.

_ Tu veux venir chez moi ?

Clive haussa les sourcils, l'air aussi étonné que quand il avait vu la jeune femme devant lui. Décidément, sa sortie de prison lui apportait bien des surprises. Il s'attendait à être seul, quelqu'un l'attendait finalement. Et ce même quelqu'un lui proposait de l'héberger. Bien sûr, c'était Flora, et elle l'avait toujours soutenu tout au long de sa peine, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle irait aussi loin.

_ Ça m'arrangerait bien, finit par répondre l'ancien détenu en haussant les épaules.

_ Très bien…bafouilla Flora. Hé bien…euh…tu me suis…? Ma voiture…

Clive hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la voiture sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Flora le suivit lentement, sentant avec désespoir les larmes, traîtresses révélatrices de ses sentiments, lui monter aux yeux.

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.


	2. S'adapter

**Chapitre 2 : S'adapter**

_Dans les conte de fées, la belle princesse se marie toujours avec le héros, beau, fort et admirable. Une princesse n__'__a rien à faire avec le corbeau symbole de malheur. _

_Pour le corbeau, la seule alternative est d__'__observer la princesse de loin et l__'__aimer en silence, car c__'__est seulement dans les contes de fées que la bête se transforme en prince._

_Je suis le corbeau, la bête hideuse qui n__'__est pas digne de ta beauté, Flora. Pars avec ton prince et vis heureuse, c__'__est tout ce que je te souhaite._

_ Hé bien, Corvus, tu sembles bien morose aujourd'hui !

Luke franchit avec bonne humeur le bureau de monsieur le maire qui, avachi sur son bureau, faisait rouler un crayon sur son bureau avec la tête de celui qui porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Lui ne semblait pas de bonne humeur, pas du tout même…

_ Commence pas à faire chier de bon matin, Triton…marmonna-t-il, aggravant l'impression de mauvaise humeur qui planait sur lui.

Luke posa ses deux mains bien à plat sur le bureau avec un air grave.

_ Elle t'a jeté, hein ? Flora.

Le regard assassin que lui jeta Corvus ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Tranquillement, il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau du maire et croisa les jambes

_ Raconte tout à tonton Triton, insista Luke.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre, enfoiré ? T'as bien résumé l'histoire. J'ai dit à Flora que je l'aimais, elle m'a répondu qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre, point à la ligne. Ça y est, t'es content ?

_ Elle aime quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Oui…Putain, arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, c'est chiant.

_ Flora aime quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est curieux, je n'ai jamais remarqué…

_ Triton, je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer. Je vais me fâcher.

_ Ouh, j'ai peur, rigola Luke. Mais bref. Flora, je la connais, c'est comme ma sœur. Elle n'est amoureuse de personne, elle attend juste l'arrivée du prince charmant sur un cheval blanc. Corvus, c'est à toi de lui montrer que c'est toi, ce prince qu'elle attend.

_ Moi, un prince…? Répliqua mollement le jeune homme. Tu m'as bien regardé ? Je suis hideux…

_ Peuh ! C'est pas ce qu'elles disent, les bonnes femmes que t'arnaque pour obtenir des subventions pour la ville. D'après elle, tu es « charmant », je cite. Bon, elle ont jamais vu le connard que tu es en privé…

_ Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, Triton, déjà. Et ensuite, je suis très lucide sur mon apparence. Tu l'as bien regardé, Flora ? C'est une princesse, je suis juste un vilain gros corbeau à côté…

_ Je dirais même plus, un vilain gros corbeau noir, enchaîna Luke qui riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

_ Putain, Triton ! Siffla Corvus en se levant d'un bond, poing brandi.

Son ami s'empressa de se lever et se mettre à l'abri un peu plus loin, en essayant de calmer son irrésistible fou rire.

_ T'énerve pas ! T'as toute tes chances avec Flora, tu sais ! Dit-il très vite, essayant de se faire pardonner. Ecoute, vieux, tu veux que je te dise ? Au lieu de te morfondre sur son refus, va la voir ! Courtise-la dans les règles de l'art, montre-lui que c'est toi, son prince, elle va fondre à coup sûr ! Je t'ai connu plus combatif, t'as perdu tes…

_ Triton, langage ! ! Beugla le maire, abattant son poing sur son bureau.

_ C'pas comme si tu parlais pas pire. Mais bref. Va voir Flo, c'est un conseil que je te donne. Tu n'y arriveras sûrement pas du premier coup, c'est qu'elle est têtue, la bougresse. Mais t'es pas prêt à tout pour elle ?

_ Bien sûr que si, pauvre con ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois !

_ Hé bien ! C'est décidé ! Pars, je m'occupe des affaires courantes en attendant, faut bien que mon poste d'adjoint au maire me serve à quelque chose, quand même…

Corvus secoua la tête, à la fois amusé et exaspéré.

_ Triton !

_ C'est moi ?

_ J'te revaudrais ça.

_ Ah, ça. J'y compte bien. J'y réfléchis déjà, attends-moi à payer cher, très cher, cet immense service que je te rends.

_ Connard.

_ Oui, je t'aime aussi. S'il n'y avait pas eu Arianna et Flora, ça aurait pu marcher entre nous…

_ Certainement pas ! S'étrangla Corvus. Même si j'étais gay, tu aurais été le dernier sur qui j'aurais pu poser les yeux.

_ C'est pas gentil, fit semblant de pleurer le jeune homme.

_ Oh, tu m'emmerdes. Je me tire !

_ C'est ça ! Rigola Luke. Pars sur ton cheval blanc, va conquérir ta belle ! Ah, et n'oublie pas le bouquet de fleurs, ajouta-t-il en voyant Corvus prendre sa veste et filer du bureau. Flora aime les jonquilles !

_ Merde ! Les fleurs !

Luke étouffa un rire en entendant la voix de son ami provenir du fond du couloir. Décidément, il faisait un très mauvais prince charmant, le Corvus. Mais il était sûr qu'il était le seul à pouvoir rendre heureuse Flora.

**…**

_ Bonjour, Clive !

Un silence pesant suivit le joyeux salut de Flora alors que Clive cherchait quelque chose d'assez aimable pour lui répondre sans lui donner de faux espoirs. C'était un exercice ardu pour lui, qui avait perdu l'habitude de se montrer délicat depuis bien longtemps.

_ Bonjour…finit-il par murmurer.

_ Ne sois pas timide, allons ! S'égaya Flora, ravie de cette petite victoire. Assieds-toi, j'ai préparé un bon petit-déjeuner, tu vas m'en dire des nouvelles. J'ai fait beaucoup de progrès en cuisine, tu sais, depuis que j'étais enfant. Hershel et Luke n'ont plus peur de goûter à mes petits plats, maintenant, j'en suis heureuse ! Ah, tu as bien dormi au fait ? J'avais préparé cette chambre exprès pour ta sortie, elle n'a quasiment jamais servie, j'en ai toujours pris soin. Tu veux du thé, du café ou autre chose ? J'ai du lait et du chocolat…

Tout en babillant, la jeune femme s'activait devant les placards, sortant un paquet de céréales de l'un, une casserole d'un autre, fouillant dans les couverts pour ramener une cuillère, manquant faire tomber la boite de sucre du plan de travail dans son empressement à vouloir être partout à la fois.

_ Je…je veux bien du café…répondit Clive, hésitant.

Dos à l'homme de ses rêves, Flora se mordit violemment la lèvre pour retenir une fois de plus ses larmes. La veille, déjà, Clive s'était enfermé dans la chambre qu'elle lui avait donnée et ne lui avait quasiment pas dit un mot pendant le repas du soir. Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ? Ils s'étaient fait tant de promesses quand Clive était encore en prison, pourquoi tout ne devait-il pas aller comme ils en avaient tous les deux rêvé ?

_ Je t'en fais tout de suite, murmura-t-elle.

_ M…merci…

Clive garda obstinément les yeux baissés sur la table à laquelle il était assis. Flora était malheureuse de son attitude, il le sentait. Il ne voulait pas la rendre malheureuse, mais ses quinze années de détention l'avait changé très profondément. Il n'était plus le jeune homme distingué et passionné qu'elle avait connu lors de leur aventure commune. Bien sûr, ils étaient tombés amoureux à cette époque, ils étaient tous les deux jeunes et ils croyaient que rien ne pouvait se mettre entre eux. Ils avaient eu tort.

L'odeur du café emplit la petite cuisine, une odeur délicieuse que Clive inspira à pleins poumons. Il avait passé quinze années à boire le café dégueulasse de la prison, en boire un autre allait être une délivrance. Quand il releva les yeux, il vit que Flora l'examinait, un drôle de petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_ Rien. Je te regarde, juste, répondit la jeune femme avec timidité. Tu es beau…

Il retint un rire amer, de peur de froisser un peu plus le petit cœur fragile de Flora. Il n'était pas beau. Oh, il l'était avant, il avait été même plutôt fier de son physique de jeune premier, mais les années de prison avaient tout détruit. Il se savait vieux et fatigué, alors qu'il n'avait pourtant que trente-six ans. Flora, elle, était restée telle qu'elle l'était qu'autrefois, avec la beauté de la femme mature qu'elle était devenue. Oui, elle était même encore plus belle que lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente.

_ Tu plaisantes, marmonna-t-il.

_ Non, non, le détrompa la brune. Tu es vraiment beau.

_ Arrête de dire des bêtises, je ne le supporte pas.

Clive se leva brusquement, faisant pâlir Flora et se dirigea à grands pas vers le four micro-ondes qui s'était éteint avec un ding sonore. Il en retira lui-même sa tasse de café et revint à sa place.

_ Tu…ne veux pas de sucre….? Balbutia Flora d'une toute petite voix. Ou du lait…?

_ Non, je le bois comme ça.

Et en effet, sans attendre, Clive plongea au fond de sa tasse, avalant le café noir à grandes gorgées. Il ne s'était pas trompé, ce café-là était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait bu pendant quinze ans.

_ C'est toi qui l'a fait ? Questionna-t-il, curieux.

La jeune femme se redressa quelque peu, ragaillardie.

_ Oui, dit-elle fièrement. Il est bon ?

_ Très bon. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas bu un café aussi bon.

Elle rougit de fierté, folle de joie d'avoir obtenu un compliment de l'élu de son cœur.

_ Je suis contente ! Babilla-t-elle. Je t'en préparerais tous les jours !

Clive reposa sa tasse, l'air méfiant.

_ Comment ça, tous les jours ?

_ Hé bien, tu ne veux pas rester habiter ici ? Tu peux prendre la chambre d'amis pour le moment, et quand tu te seras réacclimaté, tu pourras chercher un travail, quand tu te sentiras prêt, tu pourras peut-être venir dormir avec moi, et puis on…

_ Tu vas vite en besogne, la coupa-t-il brutalement.

Flora sursauta une nouvelle fois et rougit, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

_ Je…

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée la sauva. Mortifiée d'avoir voulu diriger la vie de Clive alors qu'il était sûrement encore perdu de sa très récente sortie, elle tourna les talons et se précipita dans l'entrée. Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure juste au moment où retentissait un second coup de sonnette. Un bouquet de fleurs échoua dans ses bras dès que la porte fut ouverte.

_ Salut, Flora.

_ Corvus ? !

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée. Le maire de Misthallery ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal.

_ Ouaip ! C'est moi ! Répondit le jeune homme en fourrant nonchalamment ses mains dans ses poches. Tu vas bien ? Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit que j'allais venir te dire bonjour…

_ C-Corvus…bafouilla Flora, en panique. Tu…tu tombes mal, je…

_ Oh, c'est parce que tu viens de te réveiller, hein ? C'pas grave, tu sais, ça me dérange pas. Tu veux que je repasse plus tard ?

_ Hé bien…

Un raclement bruyant de chaise la fit violemment sursauter. Corvus pencha la tête, intrigué.

_ T'es pas toute seule ?

_ Je…je…

_ Si c'est à cause de moi que tu veux pas le faire rentrer, t'en fais pas, j'vais faire un tour.

Clive sortit de la cuisine, l'air sombre, dépassa le couple planté sur le pas de la porte et partit d'un pas sec, non sans avoir dardé un regard incendiaire sur un Corvus qui n'en revenait pas. Le regard du maire passa de l'escalier où Clive avait disparu, à Flora, encore en peignoir et visiblement très mal à l'aise.

_ Oh, grogna-t-il, vexé comme un pou. J'ai dérangé, je crois.

_ C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, balbutia Flora.

_ Et je crois quoi, d'après toi ?

La voix agressive de Corvus la fit reculer. Le maire paraissait furibond.

_ Ce type, c'est le portrait craché de Luke, poursuivit-il avec hargne. Je sais qui c'est, il m'en a parlé. C'est ce foutu meurtrier qui a démoli une partie de Londres, il y a quinze ans ! Je croyais qu'il était encore en prison, qu'est-ce qu'il fout chez toi ? !

_ Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! S'écria Flora d'une voix aigue.

_ C'est vrai.

Glacial, Corvus tourna les talons, prêt à s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus devant Flora. Il s'était déplacé exprès pour la voir, et se prenait en pleine figure la réalité. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça faisait aussi mal. Quel imbécile, décidément !

_ Je te l'avais dit, pourtant ! Cria de nouveau Flora, désespérée.

L'homme s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard froid.

_ Quoi, que t'étais amoureuse d'un meurtrier ? Désolé Flo, mais j'avais pas du tout compris ça.

_ Et comment tu voulais que je vous avoue une chose pareille ? ! Regarde comment tu réagis ! Je ne voulais juste pas perdre ton amitié, c'est tout ! Tu peux quand même pas me reprocher ça !

Elle fondit en larmes, dépassée par tous ces événements qui tombaient d'un coup sur elle. Corvus avait néanmoins abandonné l'idée de partir dans l'immédiat, déchiré par les larmes de celle qu'il aimait.

_ Flora…

_ Pardon…je te demande pardon…sanglota la brune. Je savais vraiment pas comment faire…pas du tout…Et il s'est rien passé, avec Clive, je lui ai juste proposé une chambre pour un moment, le temps qu'il puisse se retourner, il n'a rien ni personne, il sort de prison ! J'te le jure ! Je voulais juste pas perdre mes amis…! Je voulais juste pas être toute seule…

Le bouquet était tombé au sol quand Flora avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer. Corvus se baissa pour le ramasser et le posa sur la petite table de l'entrée, maladroitement.

_ Flora…c'est moi qui te demande pardon, murmura-t-il. J'ai été injuste…

Elle continua de pleurer, brisant le cœur et les derniers remparts que Corvus avait érigés pour ne pas l'embarrasser. Avec délicatesse, il écarta les mains fines et essuya les joues barbouillées de larmes de sa belle.

_ Flora…souffla-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Ses lèvres se posèrent avec beaucoup de prévenance sur celles de la brune. Le baiser fut bref, rapide, ressemblant plus à un premier baiser d'adolescents vivant leur toute première histoire qu'à celui de deux adultes en connaissant un rayon sur le sujet. Très vite, Corvus recula, rouge de confusion, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis.

_ Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis désolé, bafouilla-t-il avant de prendre rapidement la fuite.

Toujours debout dans l'entrée, Flora resta un long moment statufiée, avant de se ressaisir et de rentrer chez elle.

**…**

_ Franchement, je suis content de te revoir.

_ Tu me l'as dit au moins quinze fois depuis que je suis arrivé chez toi.

_ Tu aurais pu me le dire, que tu dormais chez la petite Reinhold, je me suis inquiété à pas te voir débarquer, hier.

_ Ouais, pardon.

_ Bah, tu pouvais pas tomber mieux, t'sais. Elle est dévouée, cette petite, elle t'a pas laissé tomber, malgré tout ce temps.

Clive serra le poing.

_ C'est pas pour ça que je suis allé chez elle !

Dimitri se contenta de rire en repoussant son verre de gin qui glissa sur la table.

_ T'inquiète pas, Clive. Je sais que tu l'aimes, la petite Reinhold, tu me l'as dit assez de fois…

Le temps n'avait pas été tendre avec Dimitri. La seconde perte de Claire avait fait des ravages sur lui. A cinquante-deux ans, il en paraissait très facilement vingt de plus, et plusieurs années de prison n'avaient pas arrangé les choses. Il y était resté moins que Clive, mais sa complicité dans le plan du jeune homme lui avaient couté cinq ans ferme. Il n'avait plus jamais touché à quoi que ce soit qui se rapprochait du monde scientifique, depuis. Il s'était contenté de survivre en faisant des petits boulots minables ici et là, quand on acceptait d'embaucher un ex-taulard comme lui.

_ Je l'aime, oui…murmura Clive. Elle est tout pour moi. Je comprends pas comment elle fait pour vouloir rester avec moi, malgré tout…

_ Bah, le cœur des gens, c'est pas facile à comprendre. Et puis, après tout, toi aussi tu l'aimes malgré le temps qui a passé…

_ Je n'avais qu'elle ! S'exclama Clive. A part toi, les seules visites que je recevais, c'étaient les siennes. Mais elle, elle…elle a vécu. Elle a une vie, un boulot, une maison, des amis…Belle comme elle l'est, je n'ose pas imaginer le nombre d'homme qui doivent lui courir après. Tiens, rien que ce matin, y en avait un à sa porte.

Clive serra les dents, fou furieux.

_ Ce type…avec ses fleurs…! Grogna-t-il. J'avais envie de les lui faire bouffer !

Dimitri se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_ Je te connais, Clive. Je suis sûr que tu joues au con. Ne la laisse pas filer, ta petiote. Fais pas l'andouille et dis-lui ce que tu ressens. Cherche pas à la protéger de je sais pas quoi et profite de ce merveilleux cadeau qu'est l'amour. Toi, tu le peux.

La voix de l'ex-scientifique était amère et Clive détourna les yeux, gêné. L'un contre l'autre savait très bien ce qu'il en était de la situation de Dimitri.

_ C'est trop tard, bafouilla le plus jeune.

Dimitri se redressa, alerté.

_ Clive, qu'est-ce que t'as fait comme connerie ?

_ J'ai un peu de sous, de côté. Je l'ai gagné en bossant en taule. Avant de venir chez toi, je suis passé à la gare. Demain, à neuf heures et demie, je serais parti. Loin. Et Flora pourra reprendre une vie normale, sans ma mauvaise influence.

_ T'es un imbécile, soupira son ami. Tu gâches toutes tes chances.

_ Je sais. Mais je sauve Flora de l'existence pitoyable qu'elle aura certainement avec moi. Je fais ça pour elle, juste pour elle.

_ Idiot.

_ Je l'ai toujours été, soupira Clive avec un sourire triste. C'est pas comme si ça pouvait changer…

Il prit le verre d'alcool que son ami lui avait servi son ami et le but d'une traite, espérant que le liquide lui donne le courage nécessaire à son départ.

_ Demain, fit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Oui, demain, tout serait fini.


	3. Le choix

**Chapitre 3 : Le choix**

_Tu m__'__as attendu quinze années, tu m__'__as aimé sans faillir, tu rêvais pour toi et moi à un avenir radieux et j__'__aimais partager ces rêves. _

_Je t__'__aime, je t__'__adore, tu es ma lumière, ma raison de vivre._

_Malheureusement, ici, c__'__est la réalité, pas un conte de fées. Tu n__'__as rien à faire avec moi, ma Flora. Tu es belle et parfaite, et moi, un immonde meurtrier._

_Ne gâche pas ta vie pour le diable sans avenir que je suis, mon ange. Tu mérites tellement mieux que ça__…_

_ Clive, fit Luke, blanc comme un linge. Clive. Je l'avais totalement oublié, celui-là. Comment j'ai pu l'oublier ?

Il secoua la tête, halluciné.

_ Clive…répéta-t-il.

_ Ah, ta gueule ! S'énerva Corvus. Ça va, hein, je vais finir par le savoir, qu'il s'appelle Clive, ce connard !

_ Désolé, désolé…

_ Je vais pas me laisser faire, poursuivit le maire de Misthallery, remonté comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. Je vais certainement pas le laisser me piquer ma Flora. Je suis peut-être pas le meilleur mec au monde, mais moi je suis pas un meurtrier.

_ Je l'avais oublié…murmura Luke, bloqué. Totalement…

Corvus abattit son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter Arianna qui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers la chambre de ses filles.

_ Triton, foutu imbécile ! Beugla-t-il. Ressaisis-toi ! !

_ Mais il n'y avait rien entre eux ! S'exclama Luke, revenant dans le monde des vivants. Bon, ok, ils s'entendaient bien, mais moi aussi je m'entendais bien avec lui avant qu'il retourne sa veste. En plus, il l'a enlevée et séquestrée, elle peut pas l'aimer !

_ La preuve que si.

_ Je n'en reviens pas.

_ Triton, tu m'emmerdes ! !

_ Bon, ça suffit, maintenant ! Intervint Arianna. Corvus, je veux bien comprendre que tu sois vexé, inquiet et tout ce qu'on veut, mais hurler comme ça n'arrangera pas les choses. Tu vas réveiller Florine et Clara !

_ P-pardon, Arianna…

_ Faut que j'aille lui parler, murmura Luke avec empressement. Elle fait une grosse connerie, là, rien que de l'héberger chez elle, c'est super dangereux, qui sait ce qu'il peut lui faire ? Il faut que j'aille lui parler, elle dépasse les bornes, là ! Je vais demander à Hershel de m'aider, il faut qu'on lui ouvre les yeux, cette fois, c'en est trop !

_ Respire, Triton, lui conseilla Corvus avec ironie. Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais t'asphyxier ne résoudra pas le problème.

_ Et je ne suis pas sûre que mêler Hershel à cette histoire soit une bonne idée…hasarda Arianna en se mordant la lèvre.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Luke, franchement…Flora est grande, elle a trente ans. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de la voir comme l'adolescente timide qu'elle était autrefois. Elle a grandi, mûri, c'est une adulte responsable qui sait ce qu'elle fait. Et elle n'appréciera certainement pas que tu te mêles de sa vie amoureuse. Laisse Corvus régler cette histoire tout seul, comme un grand.

Un silence pensif suivit la déclaration de la jeune femme.

_ …elle a pas tort, finit par déclarer Corvus.

_ Hein ? ! Réagit Luke.

_ Ecoute, vieux, je suis content que tu prennes mes intérêts à cœur, franchement ça me fait plaisir, mais tout ça te regarde pas. Comment tu veux que je plaise à une femme si c'est mon meilleur ami qui se bat avec mon rival à ma place ?

_ Euh, si vous pouviez éviter d'en arriver là…souligna Arianna avec une grimace. Ça risquerait d'empirer les choses…Flora serait bien capable de te rejeter rien que pour ça…

_ Je peux pas rester sans rien faire ! ! S'irrita Luke.

_ Silence !

Malheureusement, des pleurs de bébé retentirent. Avec un soupir las, Arianna se leva.

_ Et voilà, ça devait arriver…Bon, Luke, je ne pourrais sûrement pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux, mais je te déconseille vivement de te mêler de cette histoire. Quand à toi, Corvus…bonne chance. C'est tout ce que je peux te souhaiter.

_ Merci, Arianna.

La rouquine sourit à son ami avant d'aller rejoindre ses filles qui l'appelaient. Corvus se leva.

_ Triton, merci de m'avoir écouté. Mais franchement, il faut que je règle cette histoire par moi-même. Eh, je suis le Corbeau Noir. Rien ne peux me résister !

Luke esquissa un petit sourire triste.

_ J'espère, vieux. J'espère vraiment.

_ Allez, je te laisse avec ta petite famille.

_ Bon courage.

_ Merci !

Sitôt que Corvus eut claqué la porte de sa demeure, Luke se précipita sur le téléphone et composa un numéro fébrilement. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, dès la deuxième sonnerie, quelqu'un décrocha. Il n'attendit pas une seconde pour aboyer :

_ Clive est sorti de prison !

_ Luke ?

La voix d'Hershel Layton retentit à travers le combiné, un peu hésitante : malgré les années, il n'aimait toujours pas se servir du téléphone. Cela fit sourire Luke avec nostalgie…comme il aimerait revenir en arrière, quand Flora et lui n'étaient encore que des enfants vivant chez leur cher professeur, sans aucun autre souci que l'école. Mais tout avait tellement changé…

_ Oui, Hershel, c'est moi. Pardon de t'avoir attaqué comme ça…C'est que je suis très inquiet.

_ Clive est sorti de prison, dis-tu ? Il me semblait bien que Dimitri m'en avait touché un mot, c'est vrai…Sa sortie m'était totalement sortie de l'esprit.

_ C'est bien toi, ça. Oui, il est sorti. Corvus l'a vu, il…Flora l'héberge. Oh, Hershel, je me fais un souci pas possible !

_ Du souci ? Pourquoi ça ?

_ Mais parce que Clive est un immonde meurtrier ! Qui sait ce qu'il peut lui faire, seul avec elle, hein ? ! Hershel, je t'en supplie, tu es à Londres, toi, dépêche-toi, va chez Flora, sauve-la ! Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, je l'aime trop, c'est comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, je…

_ Luke, calme-toi.

La voix profonde du professeur eut raison de la panique de Luke, qui s'effondra dans le premier fauteuil venu.

_ Je me suis emporté, murmura-t-il.

_ J'ai remarqué, répondit Hershel avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Tu veux bien m'écouter ?

_ Oui, bien sûr.

_ Je ne me fais aucun souci pour Flora. Avec Clive, elle est en parfaite sécurité.

_ Quoi ? !

_ Il y a quelque chose que tu ignores, Luke. Une scène qui s'est déroulé juste avant que Clive ne soit emmené en prison. Vu ta réaction, il semblerait que tu ai tout oublié. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de te rafraîchir la mémoire…

Luke se tut, écoutant le récit d'Hershel, les yeux de plus en plus ronds de surprise. S'il s'était attendu à ça !

**…**

_ Oh, tu es rentré…

Flora avait relevé la tête en sursautant quand la porte s'était ouverte sur Clive.

_ Tu as l'air épuisé, constata la jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés d'angoisse.

Clive poussa un soupir las et ferma soigneusement la porte.

_ Toi aussi, répondit-il. Tu m'attendais ? Je suis désolé…

_ Tu es resté absent si longtemps…murmura tristement la jeune femme. Je sais que tu vis ta vie comme tu veux, mais…je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci.

_ Excuse-moi. J'étais chez Dimitri Allen. Il était…

_ Oh, je sais qui il est. Je le croise parfois en ville. Il est resté en contact avec Hershel, c'est un homme très gentil.

_ Tu l'appelles Hershel ?

_ Oui, depuis…pas très longtemps en fait. C'est lui qui me l'a demandé. Il estimait que j'avais passé l'âge de le considérer comme un professeur, que nous étions égaux, tous les deux. Voilà…

_ Je vois.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux amis. Flora tortillait ses cheveux, un geste qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle était mal à l'aise. Clive la connaissait tellement qu'il était presque capable de dire ce qu'elle pensait rien qu'en regardant son visage.

_ Tu veux me parler ? Demanda-t-il.

Flora sursauta légèrement.

_ Oui…non…je sais pas trop…bafouilla-t-elle. Tout ça est si confus…Je ne sais plus du tout comment réagir…

_ Ma sortie de prison…te cause décidément bien des ennuis…

_ Mais pas du tout ! S'écria Flora en se levant d'un bond.

La chaise sur laquelle elle était assise s'écrasa au sol dans un craquement assourdissant sous le geste brusque.

_ Jamais…jamais tu ne me causeras d'ennuis ! Hoqueta la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux. Jamais tu ne m'embêteras, jamais ! Je veux juste être avec toi, le reste importe peu, je ne peux pas être malheureuse quand tu es auprès de moi. Tu-tu…tu es tout pour moi ! Je veux rester avec toi, vivons ensemble, Clive ! Je t'ai…

_ Arrête ces bêtises ! Rugit le jeune homme.

Elle recula, terrorisée.

_ Mais enfin, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? ! Poursuivit Clive. Je suis un ex-taulard, je suis vieux, moche et fatigué, je n'ai rien à t'offrir sinon des emmerdes ! Regarde, rien que ce matin, j'ai gâché la visite de ton petit ami ! Tu passes ton temps à redouter ce que je vais dire, ce que je vais faire ! Ce n'est pas une vie pour toi ! Je ne veux pas te rendre malheureuse, Flora !

Le regard résolu, la brune marcha droit sur Clive et prit son visage entre ses mains, plantant son regard dans le sien, le faisant taire.

_ Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, Clive Dove ! Siffla-t-elle. Tu ne sais rien de moi ou quoi ? Ne t'ai-je pas assez prouvé ce que je voulais pendant quinze ans ? Tu crois que je suis naïve, que je pense que tout va aller comme sur des roulettes ? Mais je connais la vie, Clive, je sais que ce n'est pas un conte de fées. Je sais qu'on va en baver, mais je sais surtout que je veux être avec toi. Rien de plus.

Clive fondit sur les lèvres de Flora pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Corvus. Il était plus violent, plus passionné, il contenait quinze années d'amour, de désespoir, de frustration. Flora s'accrocha à la chemise froissée de son amour de toujours. Elle était prête à tout, prête à s'abandonner, quand Clive rompit soudain le baiser, la repoussant sans ménagement. Elle trébucha en reculant et s'agrippa à la table près d'elle de justesse.

_ Pardon, Flora. Je peux vraiment pas t'infliger ça.

Il recula lentement, les yeux obstinément baissés. Deux grosses larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme quand la porte de la chambre de Clive claqua dans le silence. Elle se laissa glisser au sol, anéantie.

Pourquoi tous les hommes qu'elle aimait devaient-ils lui demander pardon de partager ses sentiments ?

**…**

Dimitri se réveilla en sursaut au son de la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée qui semblait soudain prise de folie. Le tout accompagné de coups sourds frappés à sa porte. Il regarda l'heure, il était quelque chose comme neuf heures et des poussières. Bon sang, il ne pouvait décidément jamais être tranquille, même le week-end. L'ancien scientifique se leva lentement et partit ouvrir : il se fichait totalement de son apparence, de toute façon à son âge, il ne cherchait plus à plaire. Les coups à la porte redoublait, à sa grande irritation.

_ C'est bon, j'arrive ! S'exclama-t-il de sa voix rauque et fatiguée.

Il n'avait jamais été du matin, et l'hurluberlu qui s'excitait derrière sa porte ne l'aidait pas à être de bon poil. Avec humeur, il tourna la clé et ouvrit.

_ C'est pou…commença-t-il.

_ Clive est ici ? !

Dimitri eut un mouvement de recul face au cri. Rouge, essoufflée et dans un état pitoyable, Flora se tenait pliée en deux sur son perron. Vu son état, elle avait juste pris le temps de passer une robe convenable avant de venir sonner chez lui. Elle était très pâle, pas coiffée ni maquillée et de grosses cernes s'étalaient sous ses beaux yeux noirs. Dimitri remarqua qu'elle portait des chaussons aux pieds.

_ Ma…mademoiselle…Reinhold…

_ Est-ce que Clive est ici ? ! Répéta la jeune femme. Je vous en supplie, répondez-moi ! ! Il est parti de la maison cette nuit ! !

Dimitri détourna le regard : alors finalement Clive avait vraiment mis son projet à exécution. Il allait partir, malgré l'amour de mademoiselle Reinhold. L'ancien scientifique regrettait de tout cœur le choix de son ami : cette jeune femme était une perle et elle l'aimait sincèrement, de tout son cœur, il était bel et bien idiot de la laisser derrière lui.

_ Il n'est…pas là…balbutia-t-il avec réticence.

_ N-non…Non !

Flora tomba à genoux au sol en sanglotant amèrement. Dimitri regarda autour de lui, hésitant quand à la marche à suivre.

_ Mademoiselle…

_ J'ai tellement fait ! Tellement attendu ! Sanglota Flora. Pourquoi, pourquoi il me fait ça ? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, je l'aurais suivi jusqu'au au bout du monde si vraiment il ne voulait pas rester ici ! Il ne m'a rien dit…même pas laissé un mot ! Pourquoi ? ! J'aurais tout fait, moi ! Pourquoi il refuse ? !

_ Mademoiselle Flora, écoutez-moi…

La jeune femme leva son visage barbouillé de larmes vers Dimitri. Celui-ci enfilait son manteau qui traînait par terre dans le couloir.

_ Relevez-vous et essuyez vos larmes, dit-il d'un ton résolu. Le train de Clive part dans à peu près quinze minutes, nous avons peut-être le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne disparaisse définitivement dans la nature.

Les yeux de Flora se mirent à briller d'un espoir insensé.

_ Monsieur Allen…

_ Dépêchez-vous !

Dimitri aida Flora à se relever et l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à sa voiture. Il démarra en trombe et fila vers la gare sans tenir compte des limitations de vitesse ou du code, trop préoccupé d'arriver à l'heure. Pour une fois, il pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose de bien dans sa vie, aider ces deux jeunes gens amoureux à se retrouver. De plus, Clive était son ami, et il faisait la plus belle bêtise de sa vie. N'était-ce pas son devoir en tant qu'ami de lui ouvrir les yeux ? Il fallait arriver à temps, coûte que coûte. La jeune femme qui se rongeait les sangs à ses côtés l'avait touché, il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état de désespoir.

Il freina dans un crissement abominable devant la gare et Flora bondit hors de la voiture avant même que celle-ci ne soit complètement arrêtée.

_ Merci, monsieur Allen ! S'écria-t-elle avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

_ Soyez heureux ! Fut la simple réponse de Dimitri.

L'ancien scientifique ferma la portière de sa voiture et alla se garer un peu plus loin, juste au cas où. Il espérait de tout cœur être arrivé à temps pour que les espoirs de Flora ne soient pas déçus, mais il savait que la vie n'était pas toujours tendre avec les gens qui aiment.

Oui, il en savait quelque chose…

**…**

Sans prendre garde aux regards choqués qui se posaient sur elle, Flora tournoyait à travers le quai de la gare, à la recherche du visage aimé. Son cœur lui battait aux oreilles, l'empêchant d'entendre les annonces qui passaient au micro. Était-elle arrivée trop tard ? Le train de son amour était-il parti ? Avait-il disparu de sa vie, à jamais ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle n'avait pas attendu désespérément pendant quinze années pour que son rêve se brise en éclat de cette façon. Mais où était-il ? !

_ Clive !

Un soulagement si fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer sur place la saisit quand elle aperçut de loin une veste bleue fané.

_ Clive ! !

L'ancien détenu écarquilla les yeux quand une tornade lui sauta au cou avec une force telle qu'il faillit en tomber au sol.

_ Clive ! Répétait une voix si familière à ses oreilles. Oh, Clive, Clive, Clive ! Tu es là, je t'ai rattrapé, j'ai tellement eu peur, tellement été malheureuse, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? ! Clive, Clive, je veux pas te quitter, pars pas, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! Ou alors, laisse-moi venir avec toi, Clive, s'il te plaît !

_ F-Flora…?

_ Clive, tu es un monstre !

La jeune femme s'écarta de son amour et le gifla violemment.

_ Pourquoi tu es parti sans rien dire ? ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix aigue. Idiot !

Il se contenta de se frotter la joue, les yeux ronds, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_ Flora…

_ Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le dise ?

La jeune femme se blottit à nouveau entre ses bras, s'accrochant à sa veste comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'évapore sous ses yeux.

_ Je ne veux pas…répéta-t-elle, la voix brisée par le chagrin. Je t'aime tellement…Clive…

_ Bon dieu, Flora !

Clive enserra la jeune femme entre ses bras et enfouit son visage dans l'épaisse chevelure bouclée.

_ Comment j'ai pu penser une seule seconde que j'arriverais à me passer de toi…?

_ Idiot.

_ Le plus grand de tous…

_ Je ne croyais jamais croiser quelqu'un doté d'une telle bêtise de toute ma vie !

Ils pouffèrent en même temps et se noyèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

_ Je pars avec toi, murmura Flora.

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Quoiqu'il arrive, quoique tu décides, je veux juste rester avec toi. Le reste n'a aucune importance. Viens…

Elle lui prit la main et monta dans le premier train venu. Clive n'en revenait pas.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'as pas de billet…Aucune affaire sur toi !

_ Ce n'est pas grave, tout m'est complètement égal ! Je dirais que je n'ai pas réussi à descendre du train à temps et on se fera juste virer à la prochaine gare. Je m'achèterai un billet et tout ce dont j'ai besoin quand j'en verrais la nécessité.

_ Ton travail…Insista Clive. Ta maison…

_ Je ferais tout le nécessaire plus tard. Pour l'instant, je veux juste vivre une lune de miel avec toi !

_ Mais on est pas même pas mariés…

_ Quelle importance ? Répliqua Flora en riant.

Elle tira Clive à sa suite dans le train, dont les portes se refermèrent. Après quelques instants, il se mit en route vers une destination que même les deux amoureux ne connaissaient pas…


	4. Epilogue

_Une grande amie à moi, très fan de Layton (c'est elle qui m'a enrôlée dans la secte d'ailleurs), et qui aime beaucoup dessiner m'a fait un super cadeau : une mini bd en quatre pages sur ma fic. Elle a repris une scène de ma fic pour adapter le drabble de début de chapitre de Flora. C'est une sorte de mise en bouche, une manière d'encourager les gens à lire. C'est une super attention de sa part et je la remiercie de tout coeur. Elle mérite que je poste les liens de ses pages sur mon épilogue._

_Première page : http (:/) .com (/) image_ ?i= (181&u=) 10018961_

_Deuxième page : http (:/) .com (/) image_ ?i= (182&u=) 10018961_

_Troisième page : http (:/) .com (/) image_ ?i= (183&u=) 10018961_

_Quatrième page : http (:/) .com (/) image_ ?i= (184&u=) 10018961_

_Enlevez bien sûr les parenthèses. Bonne lecture ! (ou pas :p)_

* * *

**Epilogue : Lettre**

Cher professeur Layton…

Vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est par ce nom que je vous ai appelé tout le long de mon adolescence et une grande partie de mon âge adulte. Même si j'ai grandi, pour moi, vous restez à jamais le parfait gentleman qui vous aimiez à être, et même encore plus que ça. Vous avez été comme un père pour moi, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Il s'est passé douze ans depuis que je vous ai quitté. Que le temps passe vite ! Je regrette de vous avoir donné si peu de nouvelles au cours de ces longues années. Vous avez dû me trouver bien ingrate, professeur.

Si je vous écris aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Clive et moi avons l'intention de nous rendre à Londres prochainement. Clive ne m'a rien dit, mais je crois qu'il éprouve de la nostalgie envers son pays natal et espère y revenir. Je suis tellement heureuse ! Si ce projet se concrétise, je pourrais à nouveau être près de vous, professeur !

J'ai vraiment hâte de vous présenter notre fils, vous savez ? J'ai beaucoup parlé de vous à mon petit Lucas, tellement qu'il veut devenir un vrai gentleman, tout comme vous l'êtes, cher professeur. Je trouve qu'il ressemble énormément à son papa, même si Clive assure qu'il est mon portrait. Quand vous le verrez, vous pourrez trancher entre nous ! Je souhaite par contre vous prévenir qu'il vous appellera papi…j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Que dire sur ce qu'il s'est passé pendant toutes ces années ? Clive a surtout fait en sorte de se reconstruire, de commencer une vie nouvelle, en oubliant les malheurs du passé. J'ai œuvré de mon mieux afin de le soutenir. Je peux affirmer sans la moindre peur aujourd'hui que tout va bien ! Il a un bon travail, moi aussi, notre fils nous comble de bonheur…Je n'ai plus peur qu'il me quitte sans m'en parler !

Oh, vous devez certainement savoir ce qu'il m'a pris, il y a douze ans, n'est-ce pas ? Il est vrai que je ne vous l'ai jamais vraiment expliqué…En vérité, Clive pensait qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour moi, vous vous rendez compte ? ! Je l'ai giflé de penser une telle chose, personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait me rendre heureuse. Mais lui n'y croyait pas…Un matin, je me suis réveillée dans une maison vide. Pas un mot, rien du tout, ses affaires n'étaient plus là. Vous pensez bien que j'ai compris ce qu'il avait fait. C'est votre ami Dimitri qui m'a conduite en catastrophe à la gare, je ne le remercierais jamais assez. Grâce à lui - c'est uniquement grâce à lui, vous pourrez lui dire ? Je le ferais moi-même en revenant, mais je tiens quand même à lui laisser un mot rien que pour lui dans ma lettre - j'ai pu rattraper Clive à temps, et nous sommes partis tous les deux. C'était comme une lune de miel, même si nous n'étions pas mariés ! J'ai passé les plus beaux jours de ma vie…

Le début de notre vie commune n'a par contre pas été simple. J'avais la perpétuelle hantise de me réveiller un matin et de ne pas le trouver auprès de moi. C'était ma plus grande peur, je la revis encore parfois dans mes cauchemars. Combien de fois suis-je restée éveillée la nuit à le regarder dormir ? Combien de fois me suis-je réveillée en sursaut en pleine nuit pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là ? Professeur, vous me connaissez, vous savez à quel point j'ai peur d'être abandonnée, c'est ma plus profonde terreur. Oui, vous en savez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Combien de fois je vous ai suivis, vous et Luke, contre votre gré, alors que votre seul souci était de préserver ma sécurité ? Mais malgré ce désagrément, j'étais heureuse, tellement, tellement heureuse…Je le suis toujours, malgré le manque lié à votre absence.

Bref, je m'étale sur ma vie, je m'arrête là, je voudrais en garder un peu pour quand nous nous retrouverons enfin. Il paraît d'ailleurs que votre ancienne assistante, Emmy, est revenue s'installer à Londres ? C'est Clive qui tient ce renseignement, mais je ne sais pas comment il l'a obtenu. J'espère faire la connaissance de cette chère Emmy lors de mon retour. Je l'aime déjà, vous m'avez tellement parlé d'elle !

Dites à Luke que mon petit frère me manque. J'ai hâte de tous vous revoir. Tellement hâte !

Avec toute mon affection…

Votre dévouée, Flora.

**…**

Chère Flora,

Je suis ravi de recevoir ta lettre et des nouvelles. Il est vrai que je me suis souvent demandé si tu ne m'avais pas oublié, savoir le contraire réchauffe mon cœur. N'hésite pas à t'étaler sur ta vie, le moindre renseignement que je glane sur toi est pour moi un précieux trésor.

Peux-tu me tenir au courant des dates de votre visite à Londres ? Je préparerais de quoi vous accueillir, vous n'aurez à vous inquiéter de rien en arrivant. J'ai grand-hâte de faire enfin la connaissance de ton fils, chère Flora. Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il doit être aussi beau et doux que ses deux parents. De plus, je suis ravi d'avoir un petit-fils de plus. Sais-tu que Luke et Arianna ont eu un garçon et une fille après les jumelles ? Que ce soit lui ou toi, je suis gâté en matière de petits-enfants.

Mais nous pourrons parler de tout ceci à ton retour. Il est toujours bon de se parler de vive voix après tant d'années de séparation. Je suis aussi heureux d'avoir enfin des éclaircissements sur ton départ précipité. Il est vrai que j'ai passé de longues années à me faire du souci, je suis désormais soulagé. Néanmoins, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. J'aurais tellement souhaité transmettre tes remerciements à Dimitri, qui hélas nous a quitté voilà déjà cinq ans, emporté par la maladie. Cependant, je puis t'assurer qu'il me parlait souvent de toi, en des termes très élogieux. Il était heureux d'avoir pu vous aider à vous retrouver, Clive et toi. Je suis sûr qu'il savait très bien à quel point tu étais reconnaissante envers lui. Mais cessons de remuer les choses tristes.

Quand à ton dernier point, en effet, Emmy est revenue à Londres récemment. Elle est actuellement à mes côtés et te salue (en fait, je te dis un grand bonjour et je t'embrasse très fort ! J'ai hâte de connaître ma future belle-fille, je t'aime aussi déjà ! Emmy). Je m'excuse, Flora, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher d'écrire. Je voulais te l'annoncer de vive voix, mais Emmy a pris les devants. En effet, j'ai demandé Emmy en mariage et nous comptons nous épouser prochainement. Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord d'attendre votre retour, à ta petite famille et toi, pour la cérémonie. Je tiens à ce que tu sois mon témoin, j'espère que tu accepteras. Je ne vois personne d'autre que ma fille pour tenir ce rôle lors de ce grand jour.

J'attends ton retour,

H. Layton.

(au fait, il t'envoie des tas de baisers et toute son affection, mais il est trop timide pour l'écrire. Mais moi, je le sais ! Bisous, Emmy)


End file.
